


Visible Wings

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, M/M, Smut, Wing Kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in mating season for angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visible Wings

Sam and Dean argued in the background of the bunker, Dean was still worrying about how Sam was holding up.

"Dean I'm fine, stop worrying." Sam rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Sam, you can't just be fine. You were all jacked up from the trials." Dean yelled across the room as if to make a bigger point.

"Stop it, Dean. I am walking, talking and even fighting just friggin' fine. Stop obsessing, I'm going to bed. Night." Sam waved his hand and walked into his room closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

Dean sighed and stormed off into his room, sitting down on his bed with his head in this hands crouched over. "Dammit." Dean muttered under his breath and rubbed his eyes as he dropped them into his lap and looked up to a surprise. "Dammit, Cas," Dean clutched his chest, "gave me a damn heart attack."

Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head, "You don't seem to have a high enough pulse for that, are you sure that's what it is? Do you need my help?" Castiel started to step forward with two of his fingers extended.

"Whoa, no. Cas, I'm fine! It's just an exaggeration." Dean smirked and scooted down and left room for Castiel to sit down. "C'mon, sit down." Cas walked towards Dean's bed and sat next to him, trying to keep in mind of Dean's personal space. "Why are you here, Cas?" Dean spoke softly and laid back, his shirt rising up a little and showing him hips. Castiel looked down and swallowed hard.

"I.. Um.." Castiel tried to clear his throat, but he couldn't seem to clear his mind from the tiny little skin showing. Cas sighed, "I don't really know why I'm here, to be quite honest."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm kind of glad," Dean closed his eyes, "Sam and I had a bit of an argument and I just need to take my mind off of the whole situation."

Castiel started to sweat, his back ached. A gust of wind surrounded the room, shifting all the papers around Dean's room. Dean's eyes sprouted right open, his eyebrows raised and he looked around the room from his position.

"C-Cas? What's going on--" Dean shot up and saw Castiel on the ground crouched over, seemingly in pain. Cas shouted loud, holding his sides and upper ribs. Popping sounds seem to escape from Castiel's bones. "Castiel? What's wrong?!" Dean covered his ears, the sound of the wind rushing around him was getting painful to his hearing.

"Dean! My wings, they're coming to!" A rushing gust of wind knocked Dean back down and managed to scoot the bed and its frame about five inches across the room. Dean's eyes got wide, he could hear them. A single feather landing on Dean's lips. Dean blinked and felt a pressure against his lap and chest. "Dean, I need you, I need you now!" Castiel was now straddling Dean's stomach, pinning down his arms.

Dean's eyes were wide open, not fazed by Castiel's words. Dean was looking beyond Castiel's vessel, his wings were apparent and visible. They were at least 5 feet tall, standing in the air. Castiel had mentioned before that he had black wings, his rank was high as an angel and wing colour meant a lot. Now, now they were velvet black with swirls of magenta, bright blue and hints of what looked like orange. Dean grabbed Castiel and pushed him against his chest, reaching to grab and touch his wings. Castiel struggled under Dean's grip, clutching his sides tightly still sweating and aching. Dean reached up and brushed his finger tips along the vibrant feathers. Castiel moaned in pleasure, the feel of Dean's fingers on his angelic features was a lot to take in.

"D-Don't stop.." Castiel begged Dean as he slowly pushed up Dean shirt.

Dean took a deep breath and let go of his grip on Cas and propped himself on his free elbow and reached up further and dragged his fingers in deeper and down Castiel's wings, pulling some loose feathers along with him. Cas was shaking and sunk down to where his body was on between Dean's thighs and his head was at Dean's hips. His fingers were tugged into Dean's waistband and he rolled his head against Dean's half hard-on. Dean's hands rested in the air as he felt the pressure against his dick and rolled his eyes back.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean smiled big, "if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." Dean laid back on his back and grabbed Cas by the arms and pulled him back into his lap. Dean started to tear off his clothes, since the wings had ripped through them already and were now useless. When Cas was bare chested and still straddled in Dean's lap, Cas started to grip the sheets, he was panting and sweating. His skin seemed to be burning up. "Cas? You wanna tell me what the heck is going on here?"

"'Mating' season, Dean. Is the best way I can describe it." Cas tried to breath evenly, but still panted through his words. Dean chuckled and leaned up and stripped off his shirt, exposing his body. Dean leaned up and kissed Castiel without hesitation, running his hands up Cas's neck and through his hair. Cas leaned into Dean's body, his front exposing a large erection. Dean could feel his hard-on against his stomach and smiled in the kiss as one of his hands trailed down Castiel's naked torso. Castiel jolted at the surprise of Dean's palm rubbing through his slacks and against his hard cock. Castiel whimpered at his touched and moved closer to kiss Dean more heavily. Castiel was too "excited", his hands cupped Dean's face and kissed him intensely. Dean's free hands reached up without looking and tugged gently at Castiel's wings. Castiel's mouth gaped at Dean, he only stared at his mouth and let out a shaky moan.

"Is that okay, do you like that?" Dean leaned down and started to kiss Castiel's neck slowly, still working his hands everywhere on Cas. Castiel didn't move an inch. He tried to take it all in and calm himself down, but it didn't seem to be working. Dean could see Castiel struggling with all the "excitement" and pulled his front and hips against his stomach and maneuvered so he could push him down the right way on the bed. He held Cas so carefully to get them so they weren't hanging off the bed anymore. Castiel clingned to Dean as he moved them. 

"Dean..." Castiel sighed as his wings touched and dragged along the mattress and little surges of feelings ran through him. When Dean finally got to the right way and position, he pushed Castiel down against the bed, Castiel's head hitting the pillow perfectly. Castiel looked nervous, his wings started to curl around them. 

"Cas, it's okay. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do or don't like. Just tell me okay?" Dean scooted in closer and let Castiel's legs drape down his thighs.

"O-Okay..." Cas was clearly nervous, but he knew he wanted this all. He clutched the sheets in his hands and stared down at Dean who was sliding off Castiel's belt slowly, and looking at him the whole time. Castiel shut his eyes and let himself feel Dean's touches. 

Dean slid over Castiel's warm body, kissing up his body towards his neck. His hands were between them both, sliding across Cas's hips towards his slacks and to his zipper. At the slightest touch, Castiel shook just a little and let out little moans. Dean was now kissing Castiel's neck, nipping and nibbling at his skin. All the little touches Dean was giving him were building him up inside, he was hard as a rock and wanted what Dean would call it, "a sweet release". "Please touch me, Dean, please." Castiel's toes curled from the hickey he was getting and he let out a loud moan.

"Oh, is that what you've wanted?" Dean smiled against Castiel's neck and dug his fingers into the waistband of both Cas's pants and boxers and yanked them down past his knees. Castiel arched his back slightly feeling his hard penis pop out. Castiel panted for more, touching his own hips and rubbing his fingers up his abs.

"Dammit, Castiel." Dean grabbed Castiel's thighs and pulled his ass against his thighs and stared up at Cas. "Cas, I know you're a virgin. Give me your hands, you're going to need something to hold onto besides the sheets." Castiel bit his lip and raised up his hands for Dean to hold on to. Dean smiled, winked at Cas, and grabbed his hands tightly. Dean licked his lips and leaned down to Castiel's tip. Dean opened held out his tongue and started to swirl it around Castiel's head. Castiel almost instantly gripped Dean's hands as tight as he could.

Dean laughed, and looked up at Cas, "If you're holding my hands this tight now, you're in for a lot in a minute." Dean didn't let Cas say another word, but when back down on Castiel and swirled every inch of Castiel's hardness. Castiel was moaning out of control, it was loud and frantic, and sexy. Dean liked it, he liked the way Castiel's toes were curling and how his grip on his hand was so hard he could probably break his wrist at any point. Dean bobbed his head up and down Castiel's shaft, he was soaked in Dean's saliva. Castiel started to throb in Dean mouth.

"D-Dean! I'm gonna-" That's when warm and sticky cum started to fill Dean's mouth. Dean didn't stop, he swallowed all Cas had to offer and slowly bobbed his head until Castiel became slack and tired. Dean let Castiel's member fall out of his mouth, cum sticking to his lips as he panted against Castiel. Castiel had passed out, his hands still intertwined with Deans'.

Dean smiled and quietly slid on top of Castiel, noticing his wings had become invisible once again. He gave Castiel a little kiss on the cheek and slid off of him to his side where he laid on his stomach and draped his arm that was still holding Castiel's hand, across his stomach and fell to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sleeping soundly when Castiel hazily woke up, tired still lingering in his eyes. His hair was messy and he was naked from the adventure that had taken place earlier. He noticed his hand was tangled up with Dean's. He looked over to see Dean, sleeping soundly against him, his head slightly on Cas's stomach. Cas smiled and laid back down, he didn't need to sleep, but right now sleep didn't look or sound too bad.


End file.
